Grass Cannon
Grass Cannon is a Plant Hero in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Sunblight, which destroys all Plants and Zombies with 2 or less and draws a card. He is part of the Tide Turners set. He is the Hero version of Magnifying Grass. Origin His name is a portmanteau of "Glass Cannon", a phrase that describes a heavy-hitting but fragile unit, and "Grass" from Magnifying Grass. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Sunblight - Destroy all Plants and Zombies with 2 or less. Draw a card. ***Geyser - Heal your Hero and all Plants for 4. ***Scorched Earth - All Zombies on the ground get -1 /-1 ***Rock Wall - A Zombie gets +5 . Hero Description About as fragile as he is expressionless. Strategies Grass Cannon is rather flexible for a shard of glass; he can go slow and buff his horde of units constantly or rally up his Sun and bring certain doom as soon as possible! With Grass Cannon can build an impenetrable wall of Plants with cards that boost all units in play such as Going Viral or Monster Mash or farm sun and play lots of powerful units at once with Flag Zombie and Sunflower. He has good options for removal with Weed Spray and the good ol' Squash, and his Strikethrough cards can do wondrous things with Frenzy on the side, doing a Bonus Attack for each Zombie destroyed. Grass Cannon's healing cards mean that he can stay fairly safe behind his units, boosting health with Camel Crossing and healing with 2nd-Best Taco of All Time. Pepper M.D. can grow humongous under Grass Cannon's leadership, and Grass Cannon can stay relatively unharmed with Planetary Gladiator and Heartichoke-Venus Flytraplanet loops, giving Wannabe Hero a comfortable 20-health safety net. Grass Cannon, despite his impressive sturdiness, has a few weak points. Card draw is difficult to pull off, especially with Going Viral, as the deck eventually gives off only Going Virals, leaving Grass Cannon in a tricky scenario if his side of the field is empty. Aside from Scorched Earth, removing early-game high strength cards proves a challenge. Using Water Balloons can destroy such foes, and using Escape through Time on a Plant can render the enemy useless for a turn. Against Grass Cannon can easily overwhelm the board with units and create a wall of devastating units. Since he plays after the main Zombies phase, it is wise to keep a card or two in hand in case he plays a Zombie such as Genetic Experiment or Flag Zombie that can set Grass Cannon up for the late game. Try to keep Grass Cannon from accumulating mass numbers of soldiers, as he can gain plenty of targets both for mass-buffing and healing. Hard removal is preferable, especially weak removal. Weed Spray works well against these scenarios. Grass Cannon fairs poorly when boosting a single unit, so take this to your advantage by leaving him with few other options. Strategy Decks Gallery Grass_CannonH_Old.png|Grass Cannon's old Hero pic. Trivia *This is the first Hero created by Venera to not have a preexisting blog in the PvZ Wiki. *Grass Cannon is one of the 8 Plant Heroes that can be chosen as a new Hero in the revamped recruitment phase, the other 7 being Solar Flare, Spudow, Wall-Knight, Chompzilla, Soular Power, The Sagamore, and The Untouchable. **However, the player has to choose Spudow and Electric Boogaloo in order to have a choice between Solar Flare, Chompzilla, and Grass Cannon. Category:Plants Category:Plant heroes Category:Heroes Category:Solar Heroes Category:Hearty Heroes Category:Pages Category:Plant/zombie heroes